Family Reunion
by Max1026
Summary: Set after the defeat of Kid Buu, what will happen if Android 17 tries to find his sister, Android 18, and finds out about her current life. But what will happen when 17 figures out about his brother-in-law Krillin and his niece Marron.
1. Chapter 1

_Here is why I decided to do this story. Androids 17 and 18 are my favorite characters in DBZ. I figured that 17 never made contact with 18 or at least not on-screen, so I decided to make a story that is set after Kid Buu's death. This is my first time writing a Dragon Ball story. Hope you enjoy._

_Chapter 1- Seek the sibling _

_Seventeen continued to walk in the forest until he noticed a deer. Seventeen took aim at the deer with his shotgun. _

"_Hold still." Seventeen said as he prepared to shoot. _

_But suddenly he heard a loud noise which caused the deer to run away._

"_Darn it, I wonder what was that." Seventeen said before he flew to investigate the source of this noise. _

_He looked around until he saw two figures fighting each other. Seventeen looked closer and his eyes widened as he saw Goku fighting a young boy who resembled Goku himself. _

"_Its him, its Goku." Seventeen said as he remembered when he heard Goku's voice that day. _

_Flashback _

"_Hurry there's no time left, this is our last chance to beat Majin Buu!"_

"_Its been a long time since I heard that voice, well what do we have here two more volunteers." Seventeen said before he aimed his gun at the two men who quickly raised their hands._

"_Hey you beat me to it." Seventeen said before he raised one of his own hands to supply Goku with energy. _

_Return _

"_But who's that kid with him?" Seventeen asked himself. _

_But then he started to overhear their conversation._

"_Well Goten, I guess we should stop training and get home in time to get ready for Bulma's party before Chi-Chi kills us." Goku said._

"_Right daddy." The boy known as Goten said. _

"_Wait, if I follow them I might found out what happened after I was absorbed by Cell, and I could probably find eighteen." Seventeen said._

_Even the name of Cell caused Seventeen to be disgusted by that horrible creation. But the thought of seeing eighteen again caused Seventeen to smile. _

_After Goku and Goten left flying, Seventeen followed them. _


	2. My Sister

Chapter 2- My Sister

Seventeen followed Goku and Goten until they left inside a house.

"Wait I remember, this is Goku's house." Seventeen said.

Inside

"Goku, Goten, put on these." Chi-Chi said as she handed them clothes.

"But what about Gohan?" Goten asked.

"He's already ready, now put on those clothes or else we're going to be late." Chi-Chi said.

Gohan walked in.

"Mom, we only have about thirty minutes left." Gohan said.

"It doesn't matter, we should be there so we could help Bulma." Chi-Chi said.

Goku and Goten had put on their clothes and now they all we're starting to leave. They came outside.

"There they are." Seventeen said quietly as he peeked out from behind a tree.

"Lets go." Chi-Chi said as they all went into the car and left.

"Probably I could find out where Eighteen is at this party." Seventeen said before he followed the car.

The car parked at a huge building. The sign said Capsule Corps. Goku and the rest of his family went inside the building.

"That's it I'm going inside to found out what happened." Seventeen said before he walked inside.

Everyone inside was shocked to see Seventeen. Seventeen looked around and he saw Eighteen, Krillin, and a small blond-haired girl.

"Eighteen." Seventeen said before he walked up to Eighteen and her family.


	3. My Family

Chapter 3- My Family

"Seventeen, is it really you?" Eighteen said with a shocked face.

"Oh no, it's the ghost of your twin brother that has come to haunt you." Seventeen said sarcastically.

"You always were childish."

"Speaking of childish, why are you here with the Z-Fighters, and why do you have a kid in your arms?"

"This is my daughter Marron, and this is my husband Krillin." Eighteen said as she looked at Krillin.

"N…n..nice to meet you again S….seven…seventeen." Krillin said nervously.

"You're married to shorty?, well as long as your happy, I'm happy." Seventeen said with a smile.

"Well its nice you understand."

"So, tell me what happened after that freak Cell absorbed me."

Meanwhile in Hell

walked around the lonely depths of Hell.

"I need to find a way to exact revenge on Goku, his friends, and those defective units Androids 17 and 18. That is it, I could rebuild all of my Android models who were successful." Gero said.

"Too bad Cell could not fulfill his objective, but now I will destroy them personally." said with a evil smile.

Back At Bulma's Party

"But, we tried to wish him back and it didn't work." Tien whispered to Piccolo.

"I guess he did come back but we couldn't sense him." Piccolo said.

"And that's what happened after Cell absorbed you." Eighteen said as she finished telling Seventeen what happened after Cell absorbed him.

"Well, I guess a lot of things changed, so this kid, Marron, she's your daughter and my niece right?" Seventeen asked.

"Yes, and Krillin is your brother in law." Eighteen said.

One of Krillin's eyes twitched nervously.

(Oh wonderful.) Krillin thought sarcastically.

Seventeen looked closer at Marron. Marron smiled and wanted Seventeen to carry her.

"Could I carry her?" Seventeen asked.

"Sure." Eighteen said as she handed Marron over to Seventeen.

"She is cute." Seventeen said as he smiled at his niece.

"Uncle Seventeen." Marron said before she grabbed some of Seventeen's hair and pulled it.

"Hey watch it kiddo that's my hair." Seventeen said.

Marron laughed at her Uncle while Eighteen smiled at the thought of having her twin brother back.

"Well lets start this party." Bulma said.

(Wow, now I have a niece, a brother in law, and I have my sister back.) Seventeen said.

"Yeah bring on the food!" Goku yelled excitedly.

But little did they know that the evil was about to make a devastating comeback. How will carry out this evil plan and if he does succeed what will become of Eighteen's family? How much food will Goku eat? Find out on the next chapter of Family Reunion.


	4. Uncle Seventeen

Chapter 4- Uncle Seventeen

Android 17 let Marron down.

"So 17, what have you been doing since you were revived?" 18 asked.

"Well, I began to live in the forest, hunting animals, and traveling around for a bit." 17 said.

"Where did you get that jacket?" Krillin asked.

"I bought it with money I get from hunting." 17 said.

17 looked around the room, but someone caught his attention. It was Piccolo.

17 remembered how Piccolo sacrificed his life to keep Cell from absorbing 17. 17 approached Piccolo.

"Well hello Piccolo, long time no see since we had that battle." 17 said.

"Well we all thought you weren't alive." Piccolo said.

"Yes, but I would like to finish that battle." 17 said.

"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked.

"All of us could have a little friendly tournament. The winner could a prize or something."

"I'll give some money for the prize." Hercule said.

"If there's money involved then I'm in." 18 said.

"I guess I'll enter too." Krillin said.

Everyone else agreed as well.

"We'll start the tournament in a week, may the best fighter win." 17 said.

Everyone started to prepare for the tournament after the party.

17, 18, Krillin, Marron, and Master Roshi left to Roshi's house.

"So this is where you live?" 17 asked as he looked at Roshi's house.

"Yes, sadly." 18 whispered.

"Well, who's hungry?" 17 asked.

"I am." Marron said.

"Would you like some chicken nuggets?"

"Yes please."

"I'll go make some then." 17 said before he left to the kitchen.

18 followed him as well.

"17, tonight you can sleep in the guest room. How long will you be staying?" 18 asked.

"Just until the tournaments over, then I'll visit every now and then." 17 said.

Marron walked into the kitchen.

"And since when do you cook?" 18 asked.

"You learn a lot when you travel, and I might have found a cook book in the forest." 17 said.

17 carried Marron onto the counter.

"So kiddo, are you happy to see your uncle." 17 asked.

"Yes." Marron said as she grabbed some of 17's hair again and pulled it.

"Sorry kiddo, but my hair is not a toy, and speaking of toys look who I got a special someone." 17 said before he pulled a doll out of his jacket.

"A dolly, its so pretty, thank you uncle 17." Marron said before she hugged the doll.

"Your welcome kiddo, call it a make up for all those missed birthdays." 17 said.

"Oh, and I brought some things for both of you too." 17 said before he pulled out a coupon and hair gel.

"Here's a coupon for half price at any clothing stores." 17 said before he handed it to 18.

"And I bought this for you." 17 said before he handed the hair gel to Krillin.

"Thanks." They both said.

"Okay, get ready to eat some delicious chicken nuggets." 17 said before he took out the cooked chicken nuggets and brought them to the table.

"Well lets eat." 17 said.


	5. Niece Time

Chapter 5- Niece Time

Android 17 awoke from his sleep. He remembered that after he ate dinner he went to sleep. But he remembered he needed to do something today, he remembered, he had to spend time with Marron.

"Well, guess I better get ready for my day with Marron. Then one more week until the tournament." Android 17 said before he yawned.

The tournament Android 17 kept repeating.

He was anxious to participate in the tournament, he especially wanted to fight Piccolo again. He wanted to know who would win in the end, but Cell intervened before he could of found out who would win. Cell, his name brought a face of disgust to Android 17, but today he was focused on one thing and one thing alone, to spend time with Marron. He went to go take a shower and got dressed. After that he went to eat breakfast along with his family. Marron was especially excited to see her uncle.

"Good morning everyone." Android 17 said.

"Good morning." Android 18 and Krillin said.

"Good morning uncle 17, did you remember that today we spend a day together." Marron said as she had a huge smile on her face.

"How could I forget, today I'm devoting my entire time to you kiddo." Android 17 said as he patted Marron on the head.

"Speaking of which I want you to be careful 17 your going to be taking care of Marron so don't get into any trouble." Android 18 said.

"Don't worry 18, I'll be careful." Android 17 said.

"Oh and when the tournament starts, don't over do it, your not trying to kill anyone."

"Relax, you worry to much." Android 17 said as he prepared a sandwich.

"Well just be careful with Marron, while 18 and I go out for a romantic dinner." Krillin said.

Android 17 began to jokingly choke on his sandwich.

"Oh sorry, I never knew 18 could be romantic." Android 17 said before he began to laugh.

"I swear 17 you are so immature." Android 18 said.

"Just kidding." Android 17 said before finishing his sandwich.

"Uncle 17 could we go to the park now?" Marron asked.

"We could, but there's a fair today, do you want to go there instead?" Android 17 asked.

"A fair, yeah that'll be fun." Marron said excitedly as she finished her cereal.

"Marron, be careful, don't get into any trouble, if you need anything ask your uncle." Android 18 said.

"And remember, don't talk to strangers. But most of all remember to have fun." Krillin said.

Krillin and 18 kissed Marron on her cheek.

"Bye mommy, bye daddy." Marron said.

Android 17 and Marron left to the door, but they saw Master Roshi watching a video of women exercising.

"Hey old geezer Marron and I are leaving for today." Android 17 said.

"Is Krillin going with you?" Roshi asked.

"No, why?"

"Oh nothing, I just thought I would have 18 alone today." Roshi whispered to himself before he smiled.

"What was that?" Android 17 asked before he gave a menacing glare to Roshi.

"Nothing." Master Roshi said.

"It better be, I would hate to crush your skull for being perverted towards my sister." Android 17 said.

"Oh no I would never think of that." Master Roshi said as he laughed nervously.

"That's what I thought." Android 17 said before he left outside with Marron.

Android 17 took his keys out of his jacket and pressed a button. Suddenly a hover car came.

"Well lets go kiddo." Android 17 said before he picked up Marron and put her in the backseat. He went in the drivers seat and began to drive towards the fair. Soon they finally made it to the fair.

"We're here." Android 17 said as he parked the car and picked up Marron and placed her on the floor.

Marron gazed at the fair as its lights illuminated the area like stars in the night sky.

"Its so pretty uncle seventeen." Marron said.

"Yeah, so what do you want to do first?" Android 17 asked.

"Can we go on the carousel first?" Marron asked.

"Sure kiddo." Android 17 said as he began walking towards the entrance of the fair while holding Marron's hand.

After Android 17 paid for his and Marron's tickets, he brought her to the carousel. Many parents were there, talking, taking pictures of their children, laughing, and playing. Android 17 was somehow interested, he watched as the families were having fun, filled with laughter, joy, and happiness.

"Can we go next uncle seventeen?" Marron asked.

17 suddenly snapped out of his thinking.

"Sure." 17 said as he and Marron went on line. After a few moments it was Marron's turn.

"I want the unicorn." Marron said cheerfully as she ran to the unicorn ride on the carousel. She struggled to get on the unicorn but 17 helped her up.

"Thank you." Marron said.

"No problem." 17 said with a smile.

The ride began moving and Marron along with other children were enjoying the ride. 17 stayed alongside Marron, watched her as she was smiling and laughing, filled with joy. If only he remembered his childhood, he didn't know if it was filled with happiness or sadness, joy or despair, laughter or tears, but he only remembered one thing about his family and childhood. He only remembered 18. Suddenly the ride stopped.

"That was fun, right uncle seventeen?" Marron asked.

"Yeah, so what do you want to do now?" 17 asked as he and Marron left the carousel.

"Can we get cotton candy?" Marron asked as she pointed at a small cart with a man who was selling cotton candy.

"Sure." 17 said as he and Marron began walking towards the cotton candy cart.

Suddenly 17 heard an explosion. 17 looked around and saw smoke near the roller coaster, people were running and screaming in terror, running away from something or someone.

"It's been to long hasn't Android 17?" This familiar voice asked.

17's eyes filled with hatred as he turned towards the sound of the voice. A figure appeared as the smoke cleared. It was .


	6. DrGero

Chapter 6-

The smoke cleared as the figure became noticeable. It was . The doctor was in his usual Red Ribbon attire.

The sight of caused Android 17 to squint his eyes in hatred.

"Well hello again you inconsiderate fool." said.

"Aren't you supposed to be wandering the depths of hell you rotten old man?" Android 17 asked.

"Not anymore, you see, I am here to exact my vengeance on everyone who defied my intelligence."

"What intelligence is their to defy, either way your wasting your time coming back, but this time I'll make sure you'll stay in hell."

"Oh, but I am not alone."

Suddenly Android 17 heard the firing of an energy blast behind him. He turned to see a blue energy blast speeding towards him, he carried Marron and jumped to the side just before the energy blast could make contact.

Android 17 looked towards the source that the energy wave came from, it was a small purple skinned man wearing a large green hat with a red ball on top. He also wore a black and white tuxedo with a dark yellow and blue overcoat and a red bow tie with the Red Ribbon logo. The man also wore baggy light blue pants and black boots and had yellow sunglasses. This was Android 15. The man next to him was large, heavily built, and muscular. He was wearing brassard and belt combination, large brown gloves, a long green skirt, and yellow and black boots. His skin was a shade of silver and he had brown eyes. His belt had the Red Ribbon logo. This was Android 14.

"Who are those freaks?" Android 17 asked.

Android 17 suddenly saw the Red Ribbon logos on them.

"Oh, I see, these are more of your androids I presume." Android 17 said.

"Yes they are, and they are here to destroy you useless defective units and everyone else who dares to defy me." said.

"I don't know why you bothered bringing them, they'll just end up like you, scrap metal in the garbage."

"You sure talk the talk but can you walk the walk?" A voice said.

Android 17 looked around the area to find the source of the voice, then he saw another supposable android in the air.

This one was Android 13.

"Meet Androids 13, 14, and 15. Unlike you they obey on command." said.

"No matter how many puppets you have to assist you, your idiotic plans will never prosper." Android 17 with a serious face.

"We shall see about that you fool. Android 13 would you mind doing the honors of destroying Android 17?"

"No problem." Android 13 said as he descended from the sky and landed a few feet away from 17.

"You actually think that this hick is going to do any damage towards me, you must be mistaking."

"Are you gonna keep blabbin or are we gonna fight." Android 13 said.

"Maybe you should consider correcting your grammar first."

"You'll pay for that!" Android 13 yelled before he ran charged towards Android 17.

Android 17 stood in front of Marron to protect her, 13 came close and tried to punch 17 but 17 kicked 13 a few feet away.

"Looks like I'm gonna actually break a sweat." Android 13 said before he wiped some dirt off his cheek.

Android 17 noticed that Marron was scared.

*I can't fight this guy while trying to protect Marron, the others might try to attack her, I need to get her to a safe place, or I could take her back home.* 17 thought.

"Listen you want your revenge on me not my niece, so I'll take her home, then I'll come back and then we'll continue this fight."

"I don't think so, killing your niece will add to the satisfaction of destroying your life." said with an evil smirk.

"We'll see about that you wretched old man." Android 17 said.

"Enough talk, lets fight!" Android 13 said before he shot an yellow energy blast.

Android 17 dodged the blast while still carrying Marron.

*I've got to end this as quick as I can, I can't risk them hurting Marron.* Android 17 thought before Marron began crying.

"Hey if you won't shut that brat up I'll do it for you!" Android 13 said before he shot another yellow blast.

"How dare you call my niece a brat you red ribbon redneck!" Android 17 yelled before he shot his Photon Flash.

The blasts began to collide, but it was noticeable that the Photon Flash was more powerful than 13's blast considering that the Photon Flash was pushing back 13's blast. Android 13 struggled to try to push back the blast but it was too powerful for 13 to handle. 17's Photon Flash overwhelmed 13's blast and destroyed Android 13. Android 13's pieces scattered the floor.

"Now who's next?" Android 17 asked.

Android 15 flew up and drank from his flask.

"That'll be me." Android 15 said as he finished drinking from his flask.

"I think even Krillin is taller than you. Well lets get this finished." Android 17 said.

Android 15 charged at 17 and began a barrage of punches and kicks. 17 dodged all of 15's punches and kicks with ease. After a moment 17 punched 15 in the stomach and elbowed him on the back. 17's attack sent 15 flying towards the ground. Before he could fall and landed on his feet.

"14 give me some help." Android 15 said.

Android 14 grunted and flew along with 15 to fight 17.

"Not a problem." 17 said with a smirk.

Androids 14 and 15 began attacking 17, 17 dodged all their attacks.

"This is pathetic, I'm going to end this right now!" Android 17 yelled before he fired another blast which blew 14 and 15 to pieces.

Marron stopped crying and smiled at the villains' defeat.

"Now just one more left." Android 17 said before he flew down to the floor.

"No, Android 17 don't you dare!" yelled in fear.

"Shut your mouth old man, you had your chance to stay and rot in hell, but you decided to come and meddle in my life and the lives of these innocent people, and that was a choice you won't live to regret." Android 17 said as he walked towards .

"No, stay back!"

shivered with fear and he walked back, terrified by Android 17.

"I said stay back!" yelled before he pulled out a remote control.

Android 17's eyes widened as he recognized the controller that deactivated 18 and himself in the past before they escaped 's clutches.

"Yes, now you know who's in control." said with a devious smile.

Android 17 held Marron to his chest as he clenched his teeth with anger.

*No, I will not let this happen, even if I have to die for it I'll protect Marron with everything I've got.* 17 thought.

Suddenly a figure twice 17's size appeared behind and punched him into a nearby wall. After that he stepped on the controller. Android 17 focused on the figure before his eyes widened as he noticed that it was Android 16.


	7. Nightmares

Chapter 7- Nightmares

Android 17 was baffled as Android 16 stood over him.

"16 but…but how?" Android 17 asked.

Android 16 charged at Dr. Gero.

"You will die!" Android 16 yelled.

But suddenly Dr. Gero melted, his entire body turned into liquid, and out of this liquid emerged a tall insect looking creature. It was Cell.

"What….the?" Android 17 looked at this scene with curiosity and fear.

Before Android 16 could hit Cell the entire place faded into darkness.

Android 17 looked around to find an answer to this mysterious event. But then he began to hear a raspy, fear inducing, and familiar voice.

"So nice of you not to run 17."

Android 17's eyes widened as he looked around to find the source of this voice.

Android 17's hands began to shake with fear but he steadied them.

"Where are you freak!" Android 17 yelled.

"Oh your words hurt me, but that's okay."

"Come out of hiding you coward!" Android 17 yelled.

"Welcome home 17."

"Stop this, show yourself!" Android 17 yelled. 17 tried to fly away but for some reason he couldn't.

"You are a part of me, you can not run, you can not hide, I will find you, and you will face your fate of becoming a part of my perfection." The voice was becoming louder, it sounded like it was near 17.

"I will never be a part of you!" Android 17 yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You should have listened to your friend!"

Android 17 turned around and saw Cell with his tail opened, he was about to absorb 17.

"No!" Android 17 yelled.

Android 17 woke up. He was breathing heavily and he was sweating. He looked around only to see the guest room where he was sleeping. He got up from his bed and looked out the window, it was night time, the moon was full. Then 17 walked to the wall where the calendar was, he checked the calendar. It was the day before the actual day that he and Marron were going to spend time together. He walked towards the mirror and looked at himself. He was wearing a white, short sleeved, shirt, short cargo pants, and he was barefoot. He went to the bathroom to wash his face. After that he had put on white sandals and left the house through the window. 17 levitated down to the sands of the beach. The moonlight was shining down at the water, its reflection was beautiful. The small waves were going up against the beach, wiping sand away, while 17 gazed upon the beautiful scenery. At that moment he began to remember that terrible nightmare he had. He knew the cause, Cell. Ever since he was absorbed by Cell he kept having haunting memories of that day. But the one thing that disturbs 17 to no end, was his past or his unknown past, to be exact. The only things he knew were that he and 18 were siblings, and that they were kidnapped and converted into Cyborgs by Dr. Gero. He did not have any knowledge of his parents, other relatives, or friends. He only had 18. She was the only person that he could connect to, that he could tell his problems to, she was the only person he cared about. But now he has a family of his own, 18, Marron, and yes he even cared about Krillin, though he would never admit it. But he couldn't help but wonder what were his parents like, where did they live, are they still alive, all these questions were going to remain unanswered. But he didn't care that much, as long as he knew 18 was alright, he was okay. That was the only thing important. No matter what happens, he would still have 18 and his new family to talk to.

"My family…" Android 17 whispered to himself before he smiled and rose his head to see the ocean and how the moonlight illuminated the ocean.

"Your family is here for you."

Android 17 turned around to see 18 as she stood in the doorway wearing pink shorts, and a red shirt with pink floral patterns. She walked next to 17 and crouched down.

"How did you know I was here?" Android 17 asked.

"Call it a twin's intuition." Android 18 said.

Androids 17 and 18 laughed together. Android 18 put her hand on 17's shoulder.

"You know you can always come to me for help. We're family, nothing could ever change that." Android 18 said with a smile.

"Right."

"Good, now get some rest, you've promised Marron you would spend time with her tomorrow."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to disappoint her." Android 17 said with a chuckle.

Android 18 left back inside while 17 followed, before departing to their rooms 17 stopped 18.

"Thanks sis." 17 said.

"Anytime." 18 said.

They both hugged and went to their rooms for a good night sleep.

What do these nightmares mean?, will 17's nightmare become a reality?, find out next chapter of Family Reunion.


End file.
